This invention relates to structural panels formed from sheet metal material and having channels extending across their width.
So-called slatwall panels are employed in retail outlets where the panels are generally mounted on walls. The panels, which are commonly made of wood have grooves extending horizontally across the width of the front face of the panels, these grooves allowing brackets or other similar support members to be attached to the panel at selected points, and the support members being used to carry products on display and for sale.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an alternative to the known wooden slatwall which can be cheaper to manufacture and more versatile in use.